OP: Two Parallel Worlds
by VariaLover
Summary: A girl from the One Piece world falls into ours. Does she make it back? Who is this puzzle-guy and Trafalgar Law? Why does puzzle-guy have a picture of her real mom? Why is she being chased by black suit men?
1. Intro: Two Worlds

Introduction: Two worlds

There is two worlds. The first is my home world. I was actually born in. My real family. A world that DOES excist. A world that has beauty beyond imagine. Abilities your imagination can't grasp. Very powerful people that others fear. An era so far into the past from the one I am in, The Great Age of Pirates.

Wealth, Fame, Power. The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. The final words that were said at his execution, sent people to the seas.

"My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it, I left all of it at THAT place!"

All the pirates who are after the One Piece . . . head for the first half of the Grand Line, Paradise. However, the second half of the Grand Line; New World, no one has ever fully explored it except for Gol D. Roger; King of the Pirates. The New World has ruined many pirates' dreams and ambitions.

This is my one and only HOME. The second world is much farther into the future. Different food, better technology, different cultures, different government, different laws, and different clothes. But the violence is not as bad as my home world. This world can't make a battle or war that is on the same level from were I'm from. Same for strength, weapons, and materials. This world lacks risks and adventure. All you do is go to school most of your life, get a job, find a lover, get married, have kids, routine life, pay bills, and die. That is not LIFE.

I didn't come to realize this till my fifteen birthday. That's the year that everything changed for the better. As well as the start of my journey home.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

Saga- Two Parallel Worlds, Arch 1- New Future, Episode 1- Who am I

* * *

Chapter 1: Where am I?

"W-what?! Sabo is . . ." Ace said after Dogra explained to us what happened. Everyone was in shock besides Ace. 'Sabo . . . died?' I thought paralized.

"You liar! Don't even joke about that!" Ace yelled tackling him and had his fist ready to punch. Mulituple stops or don't do its from the bandits.

"It's not a lie, nor a joke! It was so sudden, I barely realized what had happened. I doubted my own eyes! I wondered if it was just a dream or an illusion!" Dogra defended.

"Shut up! Sabo went back to his noble born parents! There's no way he'd sail out to sea!" Ace yelled.

"That's right! Sabo went home . . ." Luffy said but got cut off.

"Outlaws like us understand how he must have felt . . . We all have places we really don't want to go back to!" Dogra said pushing Ace off.

"Do you really think he'd go to sea . . . if he was actually happy? Do you really think he'd fly a pirate flag and set out on his own?!" Dogra finished yelling. Everyone froze.

"Sabo . . . He really wasn't happy!" Luffy said with tears.

"Why . . . why didn't we try to break him out of there?!" Ace said with his hands in his hair.

"Where is the person who killed Sabo?! I'm gonna murder him!" Ace yelled in fury as he once more was ontop of Dogra holding him. I start to clench my fists. I was getting angry as well.

"T-the Celestial Dragon?! There's no way you can do th-" Dogra said but got cut off. Ace drops him. I hop over him and we both grab our pipes.

"I'm gonna avenge his death!" Ace said as he and I ran for the door. Dadan slams us both into the floor.

"Drop it, you damn brats!" Dadan said.

"Don't get in my way!" Ace yelled pushing her off but she grabbed him with both her hands now. I ran for the door but two of her bandits stop me. Each one had on of my arms in their hold.

"You keep acting tough, even though you don't have any real strength! What the hell do you think you can do now?! You'll just end up dead! You'll die, and everyone will forget you by tomorrow! That's all you amount to right now! It was this kingdom that killed Sabo! It was the world itself! What can you do?! Your father's death brought about a new era! Once you become a man of his caliber, then you're free to live or die as you want!" Dadan said shaking Ace.

"Go tie up these morons!" Dadan said throwing Ace.

"Sabo!" Luffy cried.

- 5 mins later - -

"Damn it!" Ace said struggling to get out of the ropes that bind him to the tree.

"Shut up! Men aren't supposed to be sobbing like that, Luffy!" Ace yelled.

"Dadan! Let me go!" I yelled. But we were outside tied to trees and she was inside with a crying Luffy.

- 3 hours later -

Ace was still struggling to get out as I was thinking up how to escape. I was calming down. But I was still mad at the person who killed Sabo in cold blood. A thought came to me. How could I forget?! I bend my leg so that I could try to grab the small knife I made that I had attached to a small belt around my upper leg. After a few attempts I managed to break free. Ace was still in rage mode so he didn't notice me gone. I was walking through the forest. I been through it many times with my brothers but never alone. It was dark and I had no light. I planned to only go just outside the range of light coming from Dadan's cabin. But as I turned around to go back there was no light. I was in total darkness with no guide. I slowly made my way back the way I came. Well I hoped I was. I lost my foot and went falling down a hill. I hit something and I was out.


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Saga- Two Parallel Worlds, Arch 1- New Future, Episode 1- Who am I

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking Up

I wake up with a start. I was breathing heavily. I quickly notice my surroundings. I wasn't looking up from the bottom of a hill in the forest. I was looking at a room. A double bed, dresser, nightstand, mirror. I slid off the bed and glided across the room to the mirror. I had straight brown hair not my curly black. It stopped at the same lenght, my mid-back. My eyes is the only thing that looked the same. Forest green. My freckles was still there to. They cover the top of my cheeks and go across my nose. My clothes were different to. I had a blue dress with flowers. I wanted to puke. But my ribbon in my hair was the same. It had a weird pattern on it. The pattern reminded me of a baby liger fur. My brother . . . Sabo . . . Gave it to me. I touch the mirror lightly. 'What happened to my hair?' I thought. The door opens and a women comes in. I jump. I ran to the bed. I stood on it and reached for my dagger but it wasn't there.

"Oh Tsuki. What are you doing, honey? You look like you seen a ghost." The women said.

"My name is Suzuki not Tsuki. Where am I?" I said. She shakes her head.

"The doctors said you would do this." She said. I cock my head to the side. I look out the window right next to me. There was trees, a street, other houses, but then these types of machinary in the driveway.

"Honey, I'm your mom. This is your home." She informed.

"No it's not! Where are my brothers!?" I said getting paniced.

"Tsuki."

"Ace! Luffy!" I yell.

"Tsuki! You don't have brothers. You always had such strange imagination. What you remember isn't real. This is real." She said. My breath started coming in fast and hard. My throat started to close. I fall onto my knees. 'No. It can't be. They are real . . .' I thought but my mind started to wrap around the information and believing it.

"Let me get you something to eat and drink." She said and left closing the door. Tears started rolling down my face.

". . . S . . ." I mumbled.

". . . . Sabo . . . ." I cried. I started sobbing into the pillow. By the time the woman came back I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 3: Reggie Davis

Saga- Two Parallel Worlds, Arch 1- New Future, Episode 2, Puzzle-guy

**VariaLover**: I'm sorry for not updating. It's very hard to convert a dream into a story. There is at least three or four dreams all mixed into this Saga for everything to work. I really hate that most of the time I want to write my brain goes blank. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Reggie Davis

"HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. It was mostly mom's part of the family that I don't really connect to. My best friend Anna is here and she invited all her friends and a couple of her friends friends. She is a red head who wears her hair long with icy blue eyes. She knows magic. Only little spells like keeping flowers from dying. She has a ring that she wears on her left middle finger. She said its a good luck charm and helps with her magic. She knows my little secret. That I could float and somewhat fly. It happened when we were little. We were jumping off the bed and I ended up floating instead of falling to the floor. I smile as I paused on the stairs. Anna jesters me over. She pushes a bag into my hands.

"Everything you asked for, darling." She said with a hand hiding her mouth from everyone but me. I laugh. I open the bag and see books and equipment for my blacksmith hobby. I haven't told mom I'm into it. She wants me to be an accounting person like her or that I would make it big. Suddenly I get hugged from behind. Then said person wraps their arms around my eyes.

"Guess who?" He asks in my ear.

"Nikki?" I questioned.

"Damn. Your no fun. At least make your real guess the last one you question." Nikki said rolling his eyes. Nikki was my tutor. No not for math or history. He is more tutor on fighting. He has family connections who know how to fight, hunt, slash, and shoot. So I'm learning everything from him. Nikki has really curly brown hair with warm brown eyes.

"Whatever you say sensei." I teased. He huffs.

"Tsuki. Meet Reggie. Reggie meet Tsuki." He introduced. Reggie hold out his hand and I took it into my own. We shook and let go. Reggie had short black hair with dark eyes. He looked nervous or was he tense?

"Hi . . ." He said quietly.

"Sorry for him being no fun what-so-ever. Thought the change of scenery would do him some good." Nikki explained.


End file.
